In a large institution, there are hundreds of applications such as databases created, shared, and accessed by users from different departments of the institution on a daily basis. How to ensure safety of these documents, that is. to ensure that each user is limited to only necessary and sufficient access to the institution's information to perform his/her business role effectively, presents a challenge.
Currently, Microsoft Office Suite products. such as Word, Excel, Power Point, Access. and Visio, have no systematic way to externally authenticate users. This leaves a large security gap within the institution. In addition, although Microsoft Office Suite products have limited security options that require every user to use a password to open the file. .lack of the effective management of these passwords and avoidance of password sharing poses some serious security risks.
Therefore, there is a need to design a centralized and scalable mechanism to secure these applications so that they are accessed by authorized users.